Anakin's Mistake
by Darren 21 Mario guy
Summary: Anakin's daughter was told not to tell Padme about him leaving. But Padme finds out anyway. Anakin got mad at his daughter and punished her.
1. Mustafar

Clara Skywalker, who was a Jedi, was asleep wneh her dad, Anakin, woke her up to tell her something. "Clara?" he said, in an Anakin voice.

Clara woke up and looked at the clock. It was 4:30. "wHat is it, Dad?" Clara said.

"I need to go to Mustafar so I can take care of some bisness."

"Oh...okay..." Clara said, who was 11 years old.

"Don't tell Mom," Anakin said.

"Okay," Clara said.

Anakin left. He went to Mustafar.

* * *

Later on, Padme woke up. Padme asked Clara where her husband was. "Where's Dad?" Padme said.

"Um..." Clara said. Then she hid and said, "You should asked C-3PO."

"3PO, where is Anakin?" Padme asked.

"Um...Miss Padme, he went to Mustafar." said 3po.

"Okay. Come on, Clara. lets go get Dad," Padme said.

Clara was worried that she would get in trouble by anakin.

* * *

Padme and Clara went to the ship and went to mustafer. Then they went down the landing ramp. Anakin came running up to them. "What are you doing?" he asked harshly.

"I was so worried about you!" Padme said.

Anakin glared down at Clara. Clare, who looked so much like Padme just looked fearfully up at her dad.

"I told you not to tell!" anakin growled. then he chopped off Clara's arm.

"Anakin!" Padme screamed, and clare fell to the ground crying. Then ANakin choked clara until she fainted and then obi-Wan took Clara into the ship. Padme and Clara and Obi-wan went back to Courescant.

* * *

Clara went to the hospital and got fixed up. she got a michanical hand just like anakin's. Soon anakin came home. Padme met him out on the landing plat form. SHe was crossing her arms across her chest and looked sternly at Anakin.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"What happened earlyer?" Padme asked, mad at Anakin.

"I don't know what you were talking about."

"You chopped off Clara's arm and choked her. Why did you do that?" Padme asked, still mad.

Anakin gasped. "I didn't!" he said.

Padme just gared at him. "Yes you did!"

Anakin went into the house. Clara was wondering around the living room. she looked very sad and she wore a black glove on her right hand. Once she saw her dad, she gasped with horror. Then she ran away from anakin. Anakin just looked at her leave in sorrow. "I...I didn't mean to!" he cried. "I can't believe I did that to my own daughter!"

Padme came up to him and rested her hands on his shoulders. "It's okay. She'll get used to you again."

"No! She's afraid of me! She'll always be! I don't know what to do!"

"Well, I'll talk to her about it and tell her that you wont hurt her." Padme said, and she went off to find Clara.


	2. Chapter 2

Clara couldn't sleep that night. all she could think of was her dad killing her. she was worried he would come up and kill her. so she couldnt' get sleep. Clara had a laptop that she was playing assteroied on casue she couldn't sleep.

But soon she got tired and did. while she was asleep Anakin came walking up to see her. He wanted to look at her when she was asleep cause he couldnt see her while she was awake. she was too scared to be with him.

Anakin looked at his daughter. "Poor ClAara..." he said, while he rubbed his hands on her cheek. "What a bad dad I am.

Then she started to wake up. Nakin started to hide behind her chair. Clara sat up in bed. she was instantly scared casue she heard something. she looked around a lot then she saw anakin's hair sticking out form behind her chair. she screamed. Anakin came out. "Now, Clara, Clara, it's okay," he tried to tell her.

But Clara was still scared. She ran downstares in her pajamas, that were black, and she ran out on the veranda. She sat on a cowch that Anakin sat at when he had a bad dream. She watched the water on the fountain when Anakin stood in the door way to watch her.

He tried to be hidden, but she saw him anyway. Clara screamed and ran to the edge she was about to jump off the veranda on the grownd of couriscant but Obi wan was at the bottom looking at her. "Don't do it, Clara!" he called.

Then Clara looked behind her and saw ANakin coming closer to her. "Clara, it's okay. Don't worry, I wont hurt you," He said, tryin gto be nice.

BUt clara began to tremble so so much. She looked at the ground again and she was gonna jump.

"Don't!" called Obi wan/

But when anakin came close, she did. She jumped to the bottom of couriscant and fell real hard. Obi wan looked at her. "Oh, anakin...how could you do this...?" he said, as he picked up clara to take her to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ Um...Yogurt? I think I mentioned that Anakin was supposed to have gotten married when he was 14, did i no? Sory bout the spelling mistakes. I'm not that good at writing. And I get kina embarrassed to ask my mom to check my work:/ lol you know? Anyhoo, thanks for reviewing!**

Obiwan came to visist Clara in the hospital with padme' and his daughter Jone. Jone was Clara's friend and she was worried when she knew that Anakin cut off Clara's arm.

"Are you okay?" Jone asked Clara wen she came up to see Clara in her hospital bed.

Clara just looked sadly up at Jone. "Not so good. My side hurts bad. I think my ribs broke. Thats what the doctor said.

Jone looked sadly at clara, but then it was time for her to go.

"Come on, Jone." Obi wan said. "Let's go home. Mom maked dinner for us."

Mon Mothma was Obi wans wife. Jone was a jedi too but not as good as Clara. Clara had lots of midi cloriance cause her dad was Anakin.

"What's for dinner dad?" Jone asked Obiwan.

"Um...Ithink its hoybroth."

"But, dad. I thouhgt you were allergic it that."

"Yea. But your mom keeps forgetting."

After obi Wan and Jone left, Clara was just woth Padme.

"Mom...?" Clara asked, with scared eyes. "Where's dad...?"

Padme sigehd. "Well...Clara. He's out in the hall way."

"Why!" Clara started crying.

Padme sighed. "Cause, Clara. He's worried about you. He knows your scared though so he's staying out in the hall way."

Clara was getting too scared. She started breathing too hard and it was making her bruises hurt. "Mom...I...I I i! I want him to go!"

Padme sighed. "Clara, you have to learn to get used to him. It hurts his fealings how your scared of him.

"But, mom! He's gonna kill me!" Clara cried.

Padme sighed. "No...he's not."

"Yes he will!" Clara tried to get out of her bed but her bones hurt to bad so she fell on the ground.

Padem sighed. "Clara get back in bed."

Clara was gasping and trembling. "I've gotta go! I've gotta go!"

Just then, she saw Anakin poking his head in her room.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! It's Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadddddddddddddd!" Clara screamed. She ran and ran out of the hospital ans into the jedi temple.

"Wait, Clara!" Anakin called ANd he ran after her.

Padme sighed. "I just wish she wasn't so scared of him..."

Clara ran and ran. She came up to the place where there was a huge hallway. Anakin grabbed her. Clara was kicking and screaming. "Help! Help!" she screamed.

"Clara...it's okay..." Anakin said in a soft voice.

"No! No! No! Dont' kill me!"

Anakin got sad. "I wasnt going to...I would never hurt you..." Just then, Anankin saw the black glove on Clara's right hand. He sighed. "No wonder she's so scared of me..." he thought sadly. Then he felt clara's heart. It was beating so fast cause she was so scared. Anakin ddn't want her to be so scared. "All right," he said. "I'll let you go since your so scared."

Then he let her go and she ran away with her jedi robe flying. Anakin walked back to padme's hows sadly.


	4. Chapter 4

Clara was in the cafiteria of the jedi temple making pancakes. Some guy came to buy some jr. pancakes for his daughter.

Clara had a name tag that said, 'hello my name is Clara.' The guy came up to her and said, "Hi, can I Get some jr. pancakes for my daughter.

"Sure," Clara said, and she made some jr. pancakes for the girl. The pancakes in the star wars world are different from ours, so they tunred out to have yellow swirls.

Justt then, an mean kid who was a jedi too, his name was Johnny. "Hey, Clara!" he yelled over at her.

Clara looked. It was Jonny. "What?" she asked.

"You do a bad job making pancakes!" he said.

"Well you do a bad job with your light saber skills!" she said.

"Well you do a bad job reading!" he said.

"well you do a bad job meditating!" she said.

"Well you do a bad job looking good! Your arm is fake!" he said.

Clara's eyes got sad. She always got sad when people made fun of her fak arm. She turned away to cry. Anakin was standing under the counter spying on her since she wouldn't ever let him get close to her. He saw her crying. "Awwwwwww...poor clara. And it's all my fault..." Anakin said, as he thought tears might come to his eyes cuz he was so sad.

then Anakin coudent take it anymore. he used the force and lifted up th e counter and started to choke Jonny.

"Aaaaa! Aaaaa Guuuuuu! Guuuuuu!" Johnny said, as he grabbed at his throught. Then and Ankin let him free.

"Dont you ever mace fun of my daughter again!" Anakin rored.

Then Clara saw Anakin and she started to run away. Anakin watched her run away sadly. "Even when I stick up for her she still runs away."

Just then, the house keeper of the jedi temple came to Johnnny. "Hey, Johnny! You were makin fun of Clara's arm! you can go clean the boys bathroom for your punishment!" he said, and he gave Jonny a broom.

"Awwwww man!" Johnny said. and he snatched the broom and walked away.

* * *

Clara wen to her home and got ready for bed. she looked down at her fake arm and sighed. "If only I had a real arm," she thought. "I wish I did."

Anakin could sence that his daughter was sad. he was in his own bedroom but he could still sence it. he sighed. "If only I could mace it all better" he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

anakin took clara to Alderan and Padme had a tea party to go to so Clara and Amakin had to be alone together. C;lara was so scared to be without her mom, but however, she was with her horse named penny.

Penny was a brown horse. Clara took penny and decided to run away cause she was to scared to be with her dad. Clara went so far into the woods and Anakin and Obi wan noticed she was gone.

"Where's clara?" Asked Anakin.

"Idk...but I'm worried..." Obi wan said. "She hasn't come all day."

"Well, let's follow those horse foot prints that go to the woods," Obi wan said.

Then Ani and Obi went into the woods. After hourse it was soooooooo cold that obi And Ani wer getting so cold, and they were worried that clara would freez to death or get eaten by wampas.

Soon they found her. She was laying in the snow and not moving.

"Noooooooo!" Anakin cried and he ran to his daughter. Then he picked her up and she was thankfully breathing, but Ani knew she was cold. He put his jedi robe on Clara to warm her up. She was asleep.

"Here take mine too," Obi said, as he wrapped Clara in his jedi robe too.

Then Ani and Obi took Clara home.

At night time, Clara was so scared, but she woke up.

"Clara, you can't run off like that in the snow. It's too cold." Anakin said, as he put her in bed. Then he decided that he would stay with her at night so that he coud keep and eye on her. Clara was crying. she didn't talk.

Anakin wanted to calm her down so he got out his iPod and put on Josh Groban for her to listen to so she could relax and go to sleep. After a long time, Anakin fell asleep. Clara jumped out the window but she wasn't wearing shoes. She ran away again, but her feet were cold. She wanted somthing to were.

Then she ran into a cave that she didn't know wampas were in.

**A/N Sorry I had to leave a cliff hanger. I really really REALLY have to go to the bathroom!**


End file.
